Strong Weakness
by Ai-chan3
Summary: Houshin Engi/Fushigi Yuugi crossover: Miaka and Yui return to the Universe of Four Gods after three years of being away to discover that the book world has dramatically changed underthe rule of Emperor Ki Hatsu
1. Default Chapter

Strong Weakness  
  
Hoshin Engi: It does not belong to me, it never has, it never will. (BTW, I am following mostly the Tv series version of events because I have not read past volume 13 of the manga.) Fushigi Yuugi: Property of her holiness Watase Yuu, all shall bow to the Bishounen Goddess.  
  
Summary: Two new students have arrived at Miaka and Yui's class, and dregs up what should have been buried centuries ago by the Doushi TaiKouBou Suusuu. Daa-ji realizes there's more to her past than she could ever imagine and another chapter is added to the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. (some yaoi and shounen-ai as well as Het and yuri.)  
  
Pairings: Miaka/Taka, Nuriko/Hotohori, Chichiri/Tasuki, Yui/Ki Hatsu, TaiKouBou/Fuugen, Tenka/Youzen, Nataku/RaiShinShi, Kibi/Kijin, and Dakki/Chuu-oh  
  
I'm not entirely sure what possessed me to write this. I figure the whole thing works, FY, HE. HE, FY. It just seems to work. Most of the story will be written in third-person in Yui's perspective. Yes, I am a Yui fan. Sue me. Just a note, I love Watase Yuu's villains and antagonists! They're always so cool! Also, I'll be changing some of the names in FY to their Chinese counterparts for two reasons. One: It will be difficult to avoid confusion with Tai-Itsukun and Tai-Itsu Shinjin and other such matters. Two: The Chinese names will fit better with the Houshin Engi Universe, so here's the list of names and their Chinese equivilants. Kounan: Hong-Nan Kutou: Qu-Dong Tai-Itsukun: TaiYiJun NyanNyan: Lai-Lai (This information was obtained from the Viz English translation of Fushigi Yuugi)  
  
"I'm meeting Taka after school Yui, want to meet at the library after the club meeting?" Yui nodded, sweeping her light hair from her face. "I'll see you there then," She waved and headed home. The meeting wouldn't start until five so that gave her ample time to grab some supper and do a bit of homework. That should help keep her mind off Taka. God, it still hurt, even though their first visit to the Universe of Four Gods had been three years ago. True, they had met with some further unpleasantness in their sophomore year of high school, but she should have been able to get over her love for Tamahome (presently called 'Taka') ages ago. She wondered what it was like to be loved, unconditionally, whether she was beautiful or not. Maybe she'd marry a blind man, just so she'd be sure he wasn't in love with her good loo- "Whoops, sorry about that Hongo-san." Yui stepped back from the person she had just walked into and blinked. It was one of the two new students, Ki Hatsu. He was very handsome, she realized, and he didn't seem like a jerk. Of course, neither did Nakago. "Well, watch where you're going next time!" She retorted. Ki Hatsu was taken aback momentarily, but then gave a jovial laugh. "You really are tough, like that cutie of a friend said you were! But. you didn't seem to be watching where you were going, you have to admit that." "So we're even. And leave Miaka alone! She doesn't need some pretty boy flirting with her in trig class! She struggles with math as it is!" and with a resounding "Hmph!" Yui stalked off, leaving a very stunned Ki Hatsu behind her.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Yui whispered, sidling up to Miaka. Miaka didn't say anything, but instead seemed preoccupied with something else. "Miaka? Hello? Earth to Miaka, how's Mars, hmm? What are you." Yui stopped abruptly and stared at the red book sitting placidly before her "Oh. God." Miaka looked up, her expression unreadable. "I. I saw Suzaku again. and followed him to." She stared back at the book. "I waited until you got here. because." "Because I can read Chinese and you can't?" Bitter memories began to resurface in Yui's mind. "No. because. because I think we should go back." "WHAT?!" The librarian shot Yui a threatening glare and immediately she quieted, although her tone became reproachful. "Are you crazy Miaka? Go back to the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho?" "I think. I think there are some things that haven't been resolved. I need to know. WE need to know." "Miaka. what is there we could possibly need?" "Our friendship." Yui stood with her mouth agape. "What are. what are you talking about?" "We lost something in that world. I ." Miaka fidgeted and continued slowly, "There isn't a Tamahome for me to return to. Taka doesn't know I've found the book. I . I want our old friendship back, and I think we left it in the Universe of the Four Gods. We stopped being friends when we started being Seishi no Miko, so I want. I want to be friends again." "We are friends!" "Not like before." Yui sighed. Once Miaka got an idea in her head, it was difficult to get her to drop it. Besides, it wasn't like Nakago was there. He had died. He was dead. Buried. Sei-Ryu could no longer be summoned. "Alright. We'll go. But just for a bit. And we'll give the book to your brother so we can get back out." Miaka nodded slowly. By closing time, they had drawn out their plan to return to ancient China, and it involved Keisuke so that they could get out. Only Miaka, Yui, and Keisuke would know.  
  
"You've been quiet lately, Bou-chan." Fuugen mused, seating himself beside his friend. "Aa." TaiKouBou Suusuu responded, watching clouds drift by in the spring sky and peach blossom petals fluttering softly onto the rock. "Just thinking?" "Just thinking." TaiKouBou replied, puffing a peach blossom petal from his nose. "It doesn't seem so long ago, but it's been four years since the Houshin Keikaku." "Mmm." the afternoon breezes tousled their hair and scattered more blossoms in a flurry of pale pink. "Fuugen," TaiKouBou began slowly, "do you know what the Houshin-Dai is like?" Fuugen shrugged and chose his response carefully. "I don't think it would be an awful place to be. I think the souls are later reincarnated into another world, where they would be better suited. GenshiTenSon-Sama told me something to that extent." "Aa." Another soft breeze rustled by, stirring the surface of the pond, and the two Doushi sat in companionable and contemplative silence, musing on the peaceful afternoon. "Goushunji-sama!" called the nasally voice of a familiar white hippo, Suupuu-Shan. TaiKouBou turned to see his Spirit Riding Beast approach, arms full of peaches. "SuuPuu!" TaiKouBou grinned, hurrying to the hippo. Fuugen noticed the smile did not reach his eyes. 


	2. Part 2: Preistesses return

Part two: Priestesses return and Nataku's arrangement.  
  
The two new students sat at the back of the room. Ki Hatsu was a handsome young man who had moved to Japan from a wealthy family in China. There were rumors that he was a descendent of bygone emperors floating around the school, but Yui didn't take much notice. The rumors had started simply because the boy was handsome, and Yui was not one for gossip. Other rumors had started as well about the second new student. The other student was a girl.  
  
Beautiful would be an understatement when describing her.  
  
Her hair was a fiery crimson, and fell to her waist. She was well developed, and much taller than most of the students. It was hard to believe she was only 17 and not 22. She carried herself with the dignity of a grand empress, but laughed like a child, and spoke with the sweetest sounding malice. Daa-ji was her name. She too was from China, but she didn't look remotely Asian with the flowing red hair, or fiery eyes that were unbelievably cold. Rumor had it that Daa-ji had no soul.  
  
Yui, for once, agreed.  
  
"Psst, Yui-chan! Pass this note to Miaka. It's from Ki-san," said Yuma, one of Yui's friends. "Yuma, you know you shouldn't be passing notes," Yui scolded softly, but took the note any way. It was from Ki Hatsu. With an aggravated sigh, she opened it. If he was hitting on Miaka.  
  
'Hongo-san, I knew you'd read this before passing it to Miaka, so first I would like to reprimand you for being so nosy."  
  
Yui fumed, but continued reading.  
  
'This is, in fact, not for your friend, but for you! I was wondering if you are busy tonight and if you would-'  
  
"Reading notes in class Hongo-san? Tsk tsk, not up to your usual standards are we? Stand in the hall, please." Professor Kazutaka took the note and read it carefully, then turned his attention to Ki Hatsu. "Ki-san, I would have expected better behavior from a new student."  
  
Blushing from head to toe, Ki Hatsu followed Yui outside, picking up two water buckets.  
  
Geez, trouble on the first day.  
  
Yui's arms already ached from the weight of the buckets as she stood in silence. Ki Hatsu, she noticed, kept sneaking glances at her, and twice had opened his mouth to speak, but Yui shot him a nasty look each time, and he shut it.  
  
"I'm sorry," he blurted quickly before Yui could silence him with another look.  
  
"For what?" She snapped, but very very quietly. She didn't want to annoy Professor Kazutaka any more.  
  
"For getting you in trouble. I should have asked you out after class. Not passing notes like a sixth grader."  
  
Yui didn't know what to say to this, so she stared straight ahead at the wall. Cinder blocks were fascinating, really. Ki Hatsu took Yui's silence as a cue to continue.  
  
"How about dinner with me tonight? What do you say?"  
  
Sploosh!  
  
Ki Hatsu stood in utter shock. Yui had splashed him with the contents of her water bucket and stood grinning with grim triumph.  
  
"I say that you are an over-sexed pretty boy that needs to get his mind off all the skirts flocking to him, and keep his mind on his school work. I also say no."  
  
Ki Hatsu grinned.  
  
"I'll see you at six then?"  
  
"Drop dead."  
  
"I love you too, honey."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Yui dragged behind Miaka, looking forlorn. She had two choices of evening activities. One was to go to Miaka's and return to the Universe of the Four Gods. The other was to have dinner with the over-sexed pretty boy.  
  
Yui decided she'd take paranoid delusions of rape and treachery, supernatural beings, bad food (and indigestion), and even Nakago, over spending even five seconds with Ki Hatsu.  
  
"Stupid over-sexed pretty boy."  
  
Miaka blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind."  
  
All too soon they were standing in front of Miaka's house, and Keisuke was out front, waiting for them.  
  
"You guys sure about going back?"  
  
Miaka and Yui nodded simultaneously, and each handed him a ribbon.  
  
"Our connection." Miaka said.  
  
Keisuke tied the two ribbons, Miaka's red and Yui's blue, to his wristwatch, and handed them the book.  
  
"Ready Yui?"  
  
Yui nodded, but didn't say anything. She thought that if she did, she'd be sick all over the front yard.  
  
Carefully, Miaka opened the book, and slowly Yui began to read. There was the familiar flash of red and blue light, and the sudden rush of wind as Yui and Miaka were drawn once again into the Universe of the Four Gods.  
  
"I don't care!" a man's voice shouted distantly, "I want the family name carried on, and he'll be married whether he wants it or not!"  
  
"Dear," it was a woman's voice, trying to reason with what seemed to be a furious husband, "Nataku is at that age. He wants to be alone."  
  
Yui stirred slowly, feeling very cramped. What the hell was going on? Miaka was also moving slowly into consciousness. It was dark, wherever they were, Yui presumed a closet from how cramped it was.  
  
"Ugh. where are we?"  
  
"Shh!" Yui hissed.  
  
Miaka froze as the voices rose again.  
  
"He's just a boy!" cried the woman's voice. She sounded close to tears.  
  
"He's twenty! He should have been married when he was sixteen, but he was off with that Doushi, rampaging across the country and tearing down the Yin Empire!"  
  
"Your son saved hundreds of lives and aided in the removal of an obsolete emperor and his controlling concubine!"  
  
"And what does a woman know of these matters?" roared the husband.  
  
Miaka bristled, knowing what was to come next.  
  
"He's going to hit her, I know it. Yui, let's go stop him!"  
  
"Shh! They'll hear us, and then he'll probably kill us."  
  
"But."  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
The argument continued for quite some time, when a nasally voice interrupted. Yui thought it sounded much like Tamahome, only much more- sophisticated was not the word - thoughtful? No, that wasn't it.  
  
"If you want me to marry, father, find me someone here who will."  
  
There was a long silence. Yui mused that the young man must be quite ugly if no one would marry him. She peeked out the keyhole to find that her suspicions were very off the mark. The young man, Nataku his mother had called him (although Yui couldn't fathom why (1)) was very, very handsome. Yui would have swooned if she were the type to go about and swoon at handsome men. He was a medium height with soft red hair and a surfer's figure. Yui couldn't understand why, considering the time period, this young man didn't have women hanging off him. From what she could see the family was wealthy, the son handsome, unusually so, so unless Nataku had a very foul personality. but that never stopped anyone.  
  
The father had grown very quiet.  
  
"You're right, Nataku. I can't think of a woman in this village foolish enough to marry a violent soul-less monster!" The father spat, his eyes bulging with fury. But his rage didn't stop there. "You never should have been born, boy. You're no son of mine! You never will be!"  
  
The mother was stunned into silence. From what Yui could see, the woman looked ready to pass out.  
  
Nataku simply glared evenly at his father. Yui could practically see the rage steaming off the red haired man. The silence seemed to last forever.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Miaka whispered. Yui nodded in agreement. As soon as the coast was clear, they would bolt out of there.  
  
After a few more angry words passed between mother and father, the family soon saw it fit to continue their almighty row in another room of the house. Yui and Miaka quickly took advantage of the opportunity and darted out the closet.  
  
"Stay close and be quiet," Yui murmured as they moved swiftly through the halls, "honestly Miaka, what possessed you to want to come back here?"  
  
"I told you, Yui."  
  
"Not the whole story. How the hell are we supposed to find 'friendship' here?"  
  
Miaka shrugged, her expression awkward.  
  
Yui sighed in exasperation. Miaka could be so. so.  
  
But Yui couldn't continue that line of thought for long. Someone was coming. Grabbing Miaka by the arm, Yui dived through a likely looking door. What she found on the other side was. beautiful.  
  
They had stumbled upon what appeared to be a most magnificent garden complete with a fish pond and thousands of flowers. But, something was strange.  
  
"They're all lotus," said Miaka in an awed sort of voice.  
  
But Yui didn't care about the lotus. Something else had caught her attention.  
  
"There's a wall! If we climb over it, we'll be out of here and then we can get directions to Hong-nan! C'mon!"  
  
They scrambled up the ivy covered walls as quickly as they could. Which was quite slowly owing to the fact the ivy was very slippery and the wall did not provide very good footholds.  
  
When they were about half way up, a nasally voice interrupted.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
Yui turned to glance over her shoulder to come face to face with the red- haired son, Nataku. Or, to be more exact, face to face with a huge brass gauntlet on Nataku's arm.  
  
"Um." Yui stammered. "Shit."  
  
End of part two  
  
Ai-chan: Whew, I just pulled that out of my ass. Anyway, R&R welcome with open arms! Flames will be used to toast marshmallows so don't write any :P. The next part will make a little more sense and actually plot will get developed. Also, heads up to anyone who's reading this, Yaoi stuff is approaching (don't worry, nothing hardcore)! Which means I'll be veering off a bit from what has essentially been a third-person Yui POV (I like Yui! She's so cool!).  
  
(1) "Nataku" was also the God of Battle. 


	3. Part 3: Escape from ChinTouKan

Part 3 Escape from Chin-Tou-Kan and a brief escapade in Qu-Dong  
  
"Don't move."  
  
Yui turned to glance over her shoulder to come face to face with the red- haired son, Nataku. Or, to be more exact, face to face with a huge brass gauntlet on Nataku's arm.  
  
"Um." Yui stammered. "Shit."  
  
"Who are you?" Nataku questioned evenly.  
  
Yui screwed up what courage she had left, managed not to piss herself and responded slowly so as not to provoke the floating red-haired man.  
  
"My name is Yui Hongo. This is my friend Miaka Yuuki."  
  
Nataku's expression was unreadable, but his eyes flashed.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"We got here by accident. We're just leaving." Yui could feel herself breaking out in a cold sweat, and Miaka was clutching the ivy much tighter than humanly possible.  
  
"You smell strong."  
  
Okay, Yui thought, get me the hell out of here. This guy just told me I smell strong. How, precisely does one SMELL strong?!  
  
Yui gave him a nervous laugh.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm very strong. So, please leave us alone. I don't want to hurt you. We'll just be going now, nice to meet you mister Nataku. Bye bye!" Okay Yui, good lie. Let's go. Climb Miaka, climb!  
  
Miaka didn't need to be a mind reader to catch the drift. She was climbing like there was no tomorrow which, in many cases, there wouldn't be if they didn't get out of there like a bat out of hell.  
  
"Wait." Said Nataku. His tone, like his face was unreadable. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Qu-Dong." Yui lied. She was getting good at this.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Miaka. "I thought we were going to -OUCH! Yui!"  
  
Yui had discreetly punched Miaka's shin, hoping Nataku was as dense as he was good looking.  
  
"So we'll just be going now."  
  
Miaka had reached the top of the wall, Yui just behind her.  
  
"I'll. I'll go with you." Said Nataku slowly, as if he just had to make a very difficult decision in a short time.  
  
Yui and Miaka looked at each other. What now? Qu-Dong was not their primary destination.  
  
"Let me come, please. I want outside." Nataku said suddenly.  
  
Yui gave a hopeless shrug to Miaka, who nodded in consent.  
  
"Alright," said Yui, "but you have to promise not to make any trouble." Why couldn't they have just stayed in the real world?  
  
Nataku gave her a patronizing look, but said nothing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
When they had breached the wall, with help from Nataku who could fly, they soon found themselves in the middle of a market.  
  
"What is this place called, Mister Nataku?" Miaka asked. Yui was looking around, recognition dawning on her pretty face.  
  
"This is-"  
  
"Chin-Tou-Kan, a border checkpoint. West of here is Qu-Dong, Yuuki (1)."  
  
"Just Miaka and Yui is fine," said Miaka reassuringly.  
  
Yui was glancing around the market curiously. Three years ago she had passed through here on horseback with Nakago. It seemed like yesterday. The people in the crowd, although they were giving the trio some odd looks, none seemed to recognize either Miaka or Yui, which she was immensely grateful for. As they walked, Yui managed to catch small snatches of conversation as they passed the strangers, heading towards the west gate.  
  
"So Risei has finally found his freak son a bride?"  
  
"Two it seems. funny clothes they got on."  
  
"Wasn't it three years ago that foreigner with the blond hair told us to keep a look out for a strangely dressed girl?"  
  
"That whole priestess business is over. They're probably just insane. Must be if they're with that soulless boy."  
  
Nataku gave Yui another strange look. Yui squirmed under the scrutiny.  
  
"You are dressed strangely." Nataku mused.  
  
"We'll explain later." Yui hissed from the corner of her mouth. Now was not a good time to dig up the past that she had been trying to bury for the last few years.  
  
Nataku's expression was still odd, but they reached the West gate. The guards did not ask for papers, but instead stood back and avoided eye contact with the red head. The trio continued on, down the dirt road in silence until the gates of Chin-Tou-Kan were out of sight.  
  
"I knew when I saw you two," Nataku began abruptly.  
  
Yui glanced up, as did Miaka.  
  
"The priestess of Suzaku, the priestess of Sei-Ryu," Nataku prompted to make his point clear.  
  
Miaka looked awkward again, "That- that's right, we are the priestesses of Suzaku and Sei-Ryu."  
  
Nataku remained silent.  
  
"Mister Nataku?" Yui began slowly.  
  
The red-haired man looked at her, and although his effeminate face had a harsh stare, there was a subtle gentleness underneath.  
  
"Why do you want to go to Qu-Dong with us?" She asked.  
  
Nataku looked thoughtful (not a usual expression for him) for a minute.  
  
"I wanted to leave."  
  
"To Qu-Dong?"  
  
"RaiShinShi is there."  
  
Miaka and Yui looked at each other.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone," Nataku said vaguely.  
  
Tai-Itsu Shinjin sipped the tea, watching TaiYiJun like a hawk. The old baabaa was up to something again, and he didn't like it. The Lai-Lai servant was one of his early Paopei-ningen creations, and recently he couldn't keep track of what they were up to. Probably doing some of TaiYiJun's senile mischief.  
  
TaiYiJun was one of the oldest Sennine in the Sennine-kai. Almost as old as GenshiTenSon-Sama. She lived atop Dai-Ichi-san with the Lai-Lai servant, and that was all Tai-Itsu knew.  
  
When Tai-Itsu Shinjin was at a loss for knowledge, he worried.  
  
"Where is the rest of Lai-Lai? I can't feel all her power here." Tai-Itsu inquired, peering over the rim of his mug.  
  
TaiYiJun, the slippery fish, did not falter at the inquiry. Instead she seemed quite unperturbed.  
  
"I have her running some errands for me." She gave a dry chuckle and sat across from Tai-Itsu.  
  
"What is she doing?"  
  
TaiYiJun gave a nonchalant shrug, "I do not wish you to trouble yourself with my problems."  
  
"But I wish you would. You see, TaiYiJun, all paopei must be accounted for, and if you're hiding one-"  
  
"I assure you Tai-Itsu, Lai-Lai, wherever she is, is in plain view."  
  
Tai-Itsu stood slowly, glaring daggers at TaiYiJun, who smiled back benignly.  
  
"You're planning on screwing around with the Senninekai again aren't you?"  
  
"Of course. That ornery geezer," Tai-Itsu rolled his eyes. Just who was TaiYiJun to talk about ornery old geezers? "-needs to have someone splashing in the pool of fate. Fortunately, he has me around to do just that."  
  
Tai-Itsu looked disbelieving. TaiYiJun was the only one who could get away with causing disturbances in the prearranged fate of humans. Even SinKouHyou couldn't get away with half the things TaiYiJun had managed. But if she was planning what he thought she was planning- even TaiYiJun would face a penalty of some horrific death for even attempting it. But... if it worked..  
  
"Just-" Tai-Itsu paused. Then gave a wicked grin. "Just make sure they finished what he started."  
  
"Oh, I will, don't worry. They're good girls really. I'm sure they'll perform their tasks admirably. After all, only human's can reclaim human destiny."  
  
Tai-Itsu nodded. After all, only human's could..  
  
"Are we lost? I think we're lost." Miaka stated, taking in the surroundings. Yui wasn't listening. Something else had caught her eye.  
  
There was movement in the bushes of indistinct shapes, men most likely, skittering to and fro stealthily. Nataku was also on his guard, hovering behind them slowly.  
  
"Someone's out there," Yui whispered to Nataku. He didn't make a sound, his green-brown eyes fixated warily on the surrounding foliage. Yui was on edge, expecting an ambush any second.  
  
"REKKA---"  
  
Yui spun around just in time to shove Miaka aside.  
  
"---SHIEN!"  
  
A jet of flame rushed by, singeing much of Yui's hair.  
  
"Tasuki.?!" exclaimed Miaka.  
  
End of Part 3  
  
(1) Nataku, I noticed, when calling people by name, he'll sometimes use their last name. This isn't always the case, but I think it's cute when he does. Nataku is so kawaii!  
  
Thank you everyone for the response! I'm glad everyone's enjoying the fic (I was a little skeptical at first that it wouldn't work). Now a brief note and stuff about spelling. My spoken Japanese isn't exactly the best in the world, and I'm even worse at reading, so when I read the manga I translated the English spellings to what I have here. Also another note when the real Ki Hatsu (as opposed to simply the reincarnation of him) shows up, he will be using his favorite "Purin-chan" (Pudding-chan) nick- name for cute girls. Next part? War of the redheads! * chuckles maniacly * 


	4. Part 4: Thieves, Bandits, and Justice

Part 4  
  
Thieves, bandits, and justice  
  
"REKKA---"  
  
Yui spun around just in time to shove Miaka aside.  
  
"---SHIEN!"  
  
A jet of flame rushed by, singeing much of Yui's hair.  
  
"Tasuki.?!" exclaimed Miaka.  
  
The fire died away almost immediately.  
  
"Shit! Miaka, is that yo-"  
  
But Tasuki couldn't finish because there was a blast of electricity and a sudden whirlwind.  
  
"I found you at last, cowardly Reikaku bandits!" exclaimed a triumphant, yet rather high pitched voice.  
  
Miaka and Yui dived to the side as a brief scuffle between something with huge black wings and the infamous leader of the Mount Reikaku bandits ensued. Nataku watched impassively from the sidelines as flames, electricity and wind blasted about in the duo's conflict.  
  
"Hey." said a voice at Miaka's side. She turned to face a blue haired man with a scar running down his cheek and an unusually colorful headband. "I remember you! You're the one Genrou went travelling with!"  
  
"And you're his best friend, Kouji! You helped me out when I first came to Reikaku!" Miaka looked delighted to see a familiar face as the winged man attempted to bite Tasuki's ear off.  
  
The Reikaku bandits diverted their attention from the brawl briefly to look curiously at Miaka and Yui.  
  
Nataku remained fixated on the scuffle, and without altering his expression, he raised his two arms out in front of him like a zombie and.  
  
BLAM! Whzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....CRASH!!!  
  
Tasuki and the winged man were separated from the scuffle in an instant, one of Nataku's brass gauntlets buried in the ground by the winged man's head, and the other buried in the ground between Tasuki's legs (a narrow miss).  
  
"N-Nataku?! What did you do that for?" The winged man staggered up indignantly, his hands clenched into fists. Yui noted his ears were pointed and he had a set of fangs that would be the envy of Dracula.  
  
"Baka."  
  
The winged man fumed.  
  
"Oi, RaiShinShi, he has a point. You've been after our blood for months and haven't managed to bring a single Reikaku bandit to Emperor Buu-oh. You are pretty stupid. That's absolutely right Kouji, the best friend of Genrou!"  
  
Yui blinked, whirling around to stare, astounded, at the blue haired man. He didn't... he couldn't have... Just....  
  
"It's okay," Miaka whispered, "He's a little crazy, but he's alright."  
  
"Is he schizophrenic?" Yui asked under her breath.  
  
"I think so."  
  
Tasuki stood slowly, his eyes fixated on Miaka.  
  
"By the four Gods, I don't fucking believe it. Miaka, it's really good to see you."  
  
Miaka hurried to the orange haired Seishi, grinning broadly. "I see you still haven't given up being a bandit! How are you? How's Aidou (1)?"  
  
Tasuki shifted awkwardly as the rest of the bandits looked nervously over their shoulders. Just the mention of the name of such a formidable foe was enough to make any man squeamish.  
  
Yui watched from the side as Miaka and her friend were reunited. Kouji glanced down at Yui and soon interpreted the sour and miserable expression the girl wore.  
  
"Your hair," he began slowly and took a singed lock in his hands studying it closely, "Genrou burned it."  
  
"You see?" RaiShinShi exploded, "He singed a woman's hair! He's a dirty no good rotten-"  
  
"Shut up." Said Nataku, silencing the bat-like man with a glare.  
  
Yui surveyed her long hair, now blackened and frazzled from the flames that had narrowly missed her. It looked like she would have to cut it short again. She shrugged, trying to seem nonplussed by the idea of cutting her hair again.  
  
"It's alright, I was thinking of cutting it anyway," she gave a laugh that sounded a little too high and awkward so that she could repress a sob.  
  
Kouji gave her a sympathetic look, but grinned.  
  
"Ne Genrou, how about we head back to the new hide out with our noble guests who you almost killed. That sounds like a great idea Kouji, let's go!"  
  
The Reikaku bandits looked nervously at the second in command, while RaiShinShi shot Nataku dirty looks.  
  
"You're an enemy of justice, you know that don't you?"  
  
"Baka."  
  
Yui was surprised they allowed RaiShinShi to follow along. When she asked Kouji, the blue haired man grinned.  
  
"Like I said, he doesn't really intend to capture us. He just chases us around for the hell of something to do. Once his brother took the throne as emperor Buu-oh, a lot of the real bad criminals were tossed into the dungeons."  
  
"Oh," Yui said distantly as she observed RaiShinShi yelling shrilly at Nataku who seemed indifferent.  
  
"Is that red haired guy catatonic?" Kouji wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know." Yui responded, "seems like it, doesn't it?"  
  
It could have been worse.  
  
Worse than dinner with 157 rowdy, big mouthed, sweaty meatheads.  
  
It could have been dinner with a certain oversexed pretty boy.  
  
Yui kept telling herself that as Miaka and Tasuki talked and caught up on old memories. Yui had the distinct impression Tasuki was avoiding any contact with her, and didn't blame the fiery haired bandit. After all, she had tried to murder him and the rest of the Suzaku Seishi only three years ago.  
  
Kouji, however, was delighted to talk with the former priestess of Sei-Ryu.  
  
"You should see Qu-dong! After Kishou's death, the place was merged with Seiki and is now a huge industrial town. The new emperor Buu-oh has really done a lot. Especially after the whole escapade with TaiKouBou and the Yin empire's collapse? He's really incredible. Right now I hear he's looking for a wife, but he's such a playboy, he'll probably beat his father's record of one hundred sons."  
  
Yui spluttered in disbelief.  
  
"One - one hundred?!"  
  
"Yeah. That RaiShinShi is the hundredth son. You want to know something sad, though? When Dakki, one of Chuu-oh's concubines," Kouji added hastily when Yui gave him a blank look, "took Kishou captive, his oldest son HakuYuKo went to rescue him. In return for his father's freedom, HakuYuKo was executed and fed to his father as hamburger steaks."  
  
Yui turned slightly green "Oh my god," she groaned. The lumps of meat lost whatever appeal they might have had before.  
  
"TaiKouBou is Buu-oh's military advisor now. Those two," he indicated Nataku and RaiShinShi, "traveled and fought alongside him. It's really an incredible story."  
  
Yui thought that a more incredible story would be how a man who seemed so easily enthralled with everything could end up being a bandit.  
  
RaiShinShi was glaring around, looking forlorn as he ate. Nataku did not touch the food, but instead watched Tasuki warily.  
  
The Tessen had caught the human paopei's eye.  
  
Ki Hatsu groaned, falling limp over the side of the throne's arm and giving a long sigh.  
  
"I swear it's all the same, every one of them; 'oh Buu-oh-sama, you're so handsome', 'oh Buu-oh-sama I would be honored to be your queen'. If I were any man on the street, they'd all spit in my face. If I hear the name Buu- oh-sama one more damn time I think I'll go bonkers and kill someone!"  
  
ShuuKouDahn glowered at his brother disaprovingly.  
  
"You're name is Buu-oh now. Get used to it."  
  
"I don't have to like it though. I liked Ki Hatsu better. It was the name father gave me. I don't see why it makes a difference if I'm called Ki Hatsu-sama."  
  
"It's how things are done." ShuuKouDahn said with a hint of exasperation in his voice. Ki Hatsu sighed.  
  
"All those pudding-chan, so beautiful, so ripe for the picking, but all they care about is that I'm an emperor."  
  
He slumped further into the throne, staring blankly at a pillar.  
  
"Where's Suusuu?" He asked out loud.  
  
"As there is currently no threat of military conflict, TaiKouBou Suusuu has taken a small residence beside the river." ShuuKouDahn said in his most pompously formal tone.  
  
Ki Hatsu sighed and stood. "If there's nothing else for me to do today, I'll turn in."  
  
ShinKouHyou watched curiously from the back of KokuTenKou.  
  
"So the emperor of the Shuu empire has tired of his crown. I wonder...."  
  
The black eyes turned to focus on the temporary hideout of the Mount Reikaku bandits.  
  
"ShinKouHyou, is something going to happen?" KokuTenKou inquired tentively.  
  
ShinKouHyou chuckled softly.  
  
"Things are going to get interesting again, KokuTenKou."  
  
Ki Hatsu stepped softly along the path, away from the palace and clutching a brown cloak tightly around himself.  
  
He needed to get out, even if only for a short time. ShuuKouDahn could take over for a while. The strict younger brother was much more skilled at handling the trials of royalty.  
  
Ki Hatsu had a special talent for chasing skirts and being rejected every time.  
  
He liked that life so much better, because he didn't have to be an emperor. He could be a man.  
  
With a sigh, he set forward to take a few days off.  
  
Yui stepped out into the faint blue glow of the full moon, glancing around cautiously. She could see the movement of a distant bandit sentry and quickly slipped into the bushes to avoid being noticed. A soft rustle about twenty yards away drew her attention to the right. She held her breath and peered through the bushes, expecting to see a sentry. What she did see shocked her to her wit's end and made her cheeks the color of ripe tomatoes. In a patch of ferns, tangled together in the aftermath of what had unmistakably been wild sex, were RaiShinShi and Nataku.  
  
Bursting into a fit of mad giggles would not be a wise move, she noted, and suppressed the urge to do just that.  
  
A little embarrassed, but not too surprised about the incident, Yui crept quietly as possible from the bush and onto the main road.  
  
Sleep had not come easily to her that night, and she figured a midnight stroll around the hideout would do her some good. Walking silently, alone in her thoughts, Yui failed to notice an oversized root. Her foot caught and she went flying head over cowl down a slight decline in the road only to come to an abrupt halt at some wandering stranger.  
  
"Well, what have we here? A pudding-chan?" Said an all too familiar voice.  
  
Tasuki trudged through the foliage in a fowl temper. That priestess of Sei- Ryu had wandered off in the middle of the night. Now he was concerned she was going to round up the last of her Seishi and return with a burning vengeance.  
  
Tasuki was not expecting to trip over two young men in the throes of passion.  
  
  
  
Ai-chan: Sorry to everyone who's reading this for taking so long ^.^()! I've been really busy with the holidays and whatnot (* flops over and writhes in agony *). Anyway, I finished, and here begins Nataku and Tasuki's rivalry (I love these two so much!). Okay, so I'm trying to keep everyone IC but it's hard (Tasuki doesn't swear enough, Kouji isn't psychotic enough, Nataku isn't stoic enough, RaiShinShi isn't . um . weird enough).  
  
Anyway, thank you to everyone who's responded to this fic (I 3 you all!!!) and Happy Holidays! * dances off in a fit of joy *.  
  
(1) Aidou - Tasuki's older sister (who has a tendency to throw logs ^.^). 


	5. Wind Fire Steel and Mass Chaos

Part 5 Wind, Fire, Steel and mass chaos  
  
  
  
Yui stared up, unable to believe it.  
  
"Oh my God, not you ... not the oversexed pretty boy," she groaned.  
  
Ki Hatsu held out his hand looking a little awkward. Maybe she had mistaken him for someone else?  
  
Yui ignored the hand and staggered to her feet completely flabbergasted (1).  
  
"When? How?"  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"OF COURSE YOU KNOW ME! I'm in trig class with you! We go to the same school! Or do all those raging hormones give you a such a short term memory that you can't remember hitting on me this morning when Kazutaka-sensei got mad at you for passing notes?"  
  
Ki Hatsu wondered if this was an insane person. For a lunatic, she was pretty hot.  
  
"Um... no... Have you mistaken me for someone else?"  
  
"You are Ki Hatsu right?"  
  
Ki Hatsu jumped back in surprise. No one, by punishment of death, was allowed to say the name his father had given him. To be quite truthful, he had no idea why.  
  
"Y- yeah, I'm Ki Hatsu," he said slowly.  
  
"How the Hell did you get into the Universe of the Four Gods? Did Keisuke let you read the book? Wait, let me guess, you probably came by Miaka's looking for me, didn't you? My God, I don't believe you, you are so persistent! Look, there are about three hundred girls at school as pretty as me and Miaka so why don't you go for one of them? Argh!"  
  
Yui continued on in a state of utter fury. It was bad enough she was back in the Universe of the Four Gods. It was even worse that Ki Hatsu was there as well.  
  
"Wait a minute," something had caught Ki Hatsu's attention besides that fact that Yui's skirt was much shorter than those silly kimonos women wore all the time, "Are you that girl from the other world? The priestess of Suzaku?"  
  
Yui stopped ranting, and stood looking like a deer caught in headlights for an instant.  
  
"Actually, I'm the priestess of Sei-Ryu. Miaka, you know, my friend who I thought you were hitting on this morning, is the priestess of Suzaku."  
  
"Well, just so you know, you're in major trouble."  
  
Yui rolled her eyes. When had she heard that before?  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
-----------  
  
Tasuki dove to the side as the soaring brass gauntlets only just missed the chance to implode his skull. Nataku, although his expression didn't show it, was furious.  
  
"What's the big idea you stupid bandit, walking in on us like that?"  
  
"RECCA SHIEN!" Tasuki's tessen only just managed to divert the gauntlet's return attack on him, "It's not like I was trying to walk in on anything! I'm looking for that blond girl! She's wandered off!"  
  
Nataku paused as his paopei returned. "Yui has wandered?" RaiShinShi noticed Nataku had a sudden look of concern. However, that concern was not for Yui. "I pity the fool (2) that tries to fight her. She is immensely powerful."  
  
Tasuki blinked. Miaka had never shown any extraordinary abilities besides the fact that she could summon Suzaku and make wishes. Why is it Yui had any abilities outside the priestess' summoning capabilities?  
  
He took off to the main road hoping to find the girl, before anyone found her.  
  
-------------  
  
Fuugen sat in silence alongside TaiKouBou, watching the fish swirl about in the water. "It is so quiet with Dakki gone," said TaiKouBou suddenly. "Aa," Fuugen replied, reclining, "Is there something you're getting at?"  
  
"Yes," he responded, as Suupuu Shan gave a long snore.  
  
"Then explain. What is on your mind?"  
  
"Dakki."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Even after we defeated her, human's still have no control of their destiny. What if... what if it were to happen all over again?"  
  
"You're worried about Buu-oh-sama?"  
  
"The resemblance between him and the late Chuu-oh-sama is remarkable. Do you recall at the elephant races when Youzen turned into Dakki? How Buu-oh- sama fell so easily for her temptation?"  
  
"Aha, so you fear that Buu-oh-sama is resigned to the same fate as the late Chuu-oh-sama?"  
  
"I fear everything we have done has been in vain. I fear I shall meet with the same fate as Bunchu and Hiko. I fear the Shuu Empire will fall."  
  
"You think Dakki can come back?"  
  
"The Universe of the Four Gods was opened a day ago. I don't doubt the possibility that Dakki was reincarnated and will return to us another way."  
  
"The four Gods. . . we are well acquainted. Two of the priestesses have returned and according to Tai-Itsu, TaiYiJun has big plans."  
  
TaiKouBou stood, his expression unreadable, "Suupuu, we're going!"  
  
Suupuu stirred, "Ah, master?"  
  
"We're going to find the priestesses."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I'll come too, Bou-chan," Fuugen offered, lifting Tai Kyouku Fu In and tucking it under his arm.  
  
"Suupuu, let's go," said TaiKouBou hopping onto the Reijyuu.  
  
"Sorry Suupuu-san for the extra weight," Fuugen apologized.  
  
--------  
  
"Only a human can break the barrier between mankind and Sennine. Only a human can change fate. TaiKouBou chose the path of a human, but he's still a Doushi." ShinKouHyou mused.  
  
"But he did manage to change it somewhat, ne?" KokuTenKou inquired.  
  
"Indeed, but the change was not significant enough. The priestesses are human. They, perhaps, stand a chance."  
  
"Priestesses, Seishi, bandits, Doushi, and emperors. Things are going to get complicated again aren't they, ShinKouHyou?"  
  
"I'd say 'interesting' rather than complicated."  
  
--------  
  
Keisuke turned the page.  
  
--------  
  
End of Part 5  
  
Ai-chan- Whew, that was tough. I won't be writing more for a while. Midterms are coming up. EEEEP! Well, here begins the plot. Ack! Where are Youzen and Tenka? What about the rest of the Suzaku Seishi? They'll becoming soon, so no worries! (Thanks again for the great responses! Wai!)  
  
That is the greatest word in the English language. It couldn't be helped. It really couldn't. ^.^() 


	6. Part 6: Whispers on the Breeze

Part 6  
  
Whispers on the Breeze  
  
"What the Hell possessed you to come to the Universe of the Four Gods? I mean, really, how dumb do you have to be?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, you have me mistaken for someone else! Look, my name IS Ki Hatsu, but in case you haven't heard I'm the Emperor Buu-oh now, so show a little respect."  
  
"Uh huh. And I'm the potato queen. You're Ki Hatsu, oversexed pretty boy, mega rich transfer student from China. Did falling into the book give you amnesia or something?"  
  
"Are you insane or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yui clenched her fists. She wouldn't sink that low.  
  
"Yes." Ki Hatsu persisted.  
  
She wouldn't....  
  
"Yes. You are insaaaaaaane."  
  
... sink...  
  
"Crazy, loony, lunatic on the loose."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
With that, Yui elbowed him sharply in the ribs, and promptly hurried back to the hideout, Ki Hatsu trotting along behind her, commenting on her sanity. Or lack thereof.  
  
-----------  
  
When Yui returned to the bandits hideout, Ki Hatsu following behind looking curiously about, a mass eruption of noise greeted them.  
  
"Ki Hatsu-kun! How did you get here?"  
  
"Emperor Buu-oh!"  
  
"Oh my God, the Emperor!"  
  
"He's not an emperor, he's a student at Juunon Highschool!"  
  
"Brother what are you doing here?"  
  
"EVERYONE! SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
Silence descended on the bandits as Tasuki roared his command.  
  
"Yui, why did you bring the Emperor into the hideout?"  
  
"Tasuki, Genrou, whatever you are, he isn't the Emperor."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Shut up. He's this dumb kid in my trig class."  
  
Tasuki and the bandits paled simultaneously. Few could call an emperor 'dumb kid' and live to tell the tale.  
  
Miaka blinked.  
  
"He looks like Ki-san... but... why is he dressed like other people here? Ki Hatsu, how did you get into the Universe of the Four Gods? Did my brother let you read the book?" Miaka looked very perplexed. Something was wrong here...  
  
"Everyone, this is my older brother! How can the two priestesses know him personally?"  
  
"I think this is a weird case of mistaken identity. If you ask me, I'm quite certain I'm Emperor Buu-oh."  
  
"Well, nobody asked you, stupid oversexed pretty boy."  
  
"Shut UP Yui! Are you trying to get us executed?!" Tasuki screamed.  
  
An argument over the identity of Ki Hatsu promptly began, and lasted several hours. It was only a resounding 'Na no da!' that restored order among the squablers. A blue haired monk had appeared out of a kasa, his fox-like face alight with an adorably exaggerated expression of confusion.  
  
"Tasuki-san, what's going on here no da?"  
  
"Yui," Tasuki jerked his thumb towards the girl, "brought the Emperor into our hideout!"  
  
"He's not the Emperor!" Miaka and Yui exclaimed at once.  
  
"Oi, na no da..."  
  
It looked like a long night ahead for the monk.  
  
"Chichiri, what are you doing here anyway?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Official business of TaiYiJun no da! I'm to take Tasuki-san, Miaka-san, and Yui-san back to Daiichisan no da. Lucky for me as well that Buu-oh-sama is here too, because it's important he comes too no da. Something about half his soul being born in the priestesses' world no da."  
  
There were blank stares from both Yui and Miaka.  
  
"Wait, you mean to tell us there are two Ki Hatsu's?" Yui looked as though she had just peered into the darkest depths of hell.  
  
"Sort of no da. One soul in two bodies no da."  
  
Yui glanced towards emperor Buu-oh, then back to Chichiri. She swayed, her face white.  
  
Two Ki Hatsus?  
  
As if one wasn't bad enough?  
  
It was all too much. Yui collapsed to the ground, unconscious.  
  
---------  
  
Youzen reclined in the Hot Springs with Tenka, as several Lai-Lai scrubbed his back.  
  
"Tai-Yi-Jun sure knows how to take care of her guests, huh Youzen?" Tenka remarked in a relaxed tone.  
  
"Enjoy it while you can Tenka, we won't be able to relax like this for a long time."  
  
Tenka smirked.  
  
"If that's the case, shouldn't we enjoy these moments to their full extent?"  
  
Youzen gave Tenka a sly grin and with a wave of his hand, dismissed the Lai- Lai.  
  
Tenka leaned forward.  
  
---------  
  
Tasuki was about ready to kill Nataku. He didn't know why. Well he did. Quite frankly the redhead creeped him out, but that was a dumb reason to want to kill someone. Christ, Kouji weirded him out 24/7 and he practically loved the man.  
  
In the sense that a comrade would love a comrade, of course.  
  
Of course.  
  
But Nataku... one minute the guy was rolling on the ground, begging bat boy to bang his brains out, the next he's emotionless. The sudden switch to one pole from the other... Tasuki could only describe it as weird.  
  
Tasuki liked RaiShinShi much more. For one thing, the guy was predictable. He'll give a lecture on justice and then either rip you apart in a whirl wind, or electrocute you. Tasuki could deal with that kind of person.  
  
Then there was the Emperor. He seemed like a good guy. Had a sense of humor, an eye for the honey's and didn't seemed to have a passion for throwing people in a Taibon or roasting their heads because someone was slightly out of line (or it was that time of month again). But the man was an emperor for God's sake! It was bad enough having to deal with Hotohori who gave a new meaning to the phrase 'brainless pretty boy'. The man was so obsessed with Miaka he didn't even realize he had a perfectly good woman falling head over heels for him! Okay, so Nuriko technically wasn't a woman, but it wasn't like anyone could tell the difference. Stupid emperors.  
  
Yui watched Tasuki in a bemused sort of way. She could practically hear the rant going on inside the man's brain... Scratch that, she COULD hear the rant going on inside the bandits brain. It was like he was suddenly and open book to be read by her alone. Come to think of it, it was the same with the others. She could hear, feel their thoughts swirling around in her brain. I'm just lacking sleep. This is stupid. I'm not a mind reader.  
  
'You're not,' said an oddly familiar voice at the back of her brain, 'but I am.'  
  
"Nakago?" Yui jumped up, a terrified expression on her face.  
  
Miaka, Tasuki, and Chichiri turned, their expressions mixtures of suspicion and fear.  
  
"It's... it's nothing. I was just... just daydreaming..."  
  
'Liar...' Nakago replied, his voice echoing through her brain.  
  
Shit.  
  
----------  
  
Youzen frowned, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
It had been fun. It really had. Tenka was asleep on the pillow beside him, snoring softly, content and satiated. Youzen was lost in thought and could not bring himself to sleep.  
  
Dakki had been reborn. He had overheard the twelve great Senine of Kunlun mountain discussing it. Tai Yi Jun had soon summoned himself and Tenka to Daiichisan to await the arrival of the priestess of Suzaku and the priestess of Sei-Ryu. Her plans after that were a mystery to him.  
  
There was soft knock on the elegantly decorated door.  
  
"Youzen? Tenka? Are you in there?"  
  
"Suusuu?"  
  
-----------  
  
"Kouji." Tasuki began slowly.  
  
"I know Genrou. You'll be gone for a while. I'll stay in charge of the bandits until you get back."  
  
Tasuki nodded, gripping his friend's shoulder.  
  
"I'll come back soon."  
  
"Come back alive."  
  
"I will. Take care of yourself Kouji."  
  
Tasuki stared a long moment at his friends and comrades, and then without another word, turned and headed towards the small party congregated at the base of the hill.  
  
End of Part 6  
  
Oh man, that one took me forever. So sorry everyone, but I've been too busy for fanfiction over the past couple months. SATs, AP exams, end of year exams, community service, and more stuff I'd rather not do, but sort of have to because. Yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy this part! 


End file.
